Relay of Frustration
by Avatar Pentopus
Summary: Rin couldn't contain his frustrations any longer and his roommate is the witness of most of it. Fluffy Nitori/Rin. (Contains episode 11 and 12 spoilers) (Other side of my other fic 'Competition Nights') Rated T: for cursing


As Rin walks in the door from an intense talk with Butterfly Boy from the other team, Nitori shots out of his position laying on the wall. He was glared at by the taller male then he just walked past his about to lay down.

"S-senpai! Coach would like to speak to you!" Nitori said while kneeling

Rin looked at him in confusion. 'What the fuck would Mikoshiba want?' He did a quick nod and patted Nitori's shoulder as he went out the door. Rin walked towards Coach Seijuro's room. He was waiting for Rin. He told him the news. Rin was in shock. He just wanted to swim in the medley, to put himself where he belonged. Now, he can't even fucking swim, except for that relay, that he really didn't even want to join anymore. He's now even more emotionally exhausted. He cursed under his breath and walked away. Once he wasn't in Mikoshiba's sight he ran away. His eyes were tearing up. 'Way to fucking go, Rin. Your only chance to swim with them, fucking ruined.' He was by the stairs of that hotel, crying. He couldn't help it. No one was going his way anymore. He was weak. He couldn't walk anymore, he was seated at the edge of the stairs, bawling his eyes out, hoping no one would hear him. Just to his sanity's luck, he received a text from his roommate.

_"Senpai, its getting late. You should come back! I hope Im not interrupting you and Mikoshiba-senpai! ~" _

He looked at his phone finding out its 11:30 pm and Nitori has no fucking clue about what happened. He was a few rooms away so he leaned against the wall to stand. He struggled to walk and he made sure not to go in the room crying in front of Nitori. As he was in front of the door he gained his composure, and wiped away the tears. It was obvious he cried but he could try. He walked in the door not trying to make any eye contact with Nitori whatsoever. He lay on his bed, back facing the shorter male.

"Senpai, are you alright?" Nitori asked looking at his roommate's back. He ignored Nitori.

"I know what happened, Senpai." Nitori said slowing down and looking at his feet and he sat with his knees to his face.

"Shut up, Nitori. You don't know half of it." Rin said bitterly holding the choked growl he was about to do on Nitori. Nitori just lay back down slowly, he accepted it. He shut up. The feeling of guilt just hit Rin more. First the swim now he just hurt the only person who had faith in him. He couldn't take himself anymore. Nitori could hear Rin's shaky breaths and Nitori didn't know what to do next. Its the first time he heard Rin cry.

"Sorry, Ai." He said as Nitori could hear him shift his position.

"I-its alright, Senpai." Nitori said slightly stuttering, caught off guard with the name given.

"No its not. Ai, come here." Rin was seated, with his back against the headboard of the hotel-bed. Nitori was confused, should he go there? Well, Rin needed the most comfort he could get. Nitori stood up and was standing by the side of Rin's bed. Rin was about to stand then he grasped onto Nitori's upper arm and pulled him on his bed. Rin kissed Nitori's lips. Nitori always had a crush on his senpai, but he never thought Rin would do the first move. Nitori tensed up, he didn't know what to do. He always thought Rin loved Haru. Rin pulled away, and sat back down to his original position.

"Rin-senpai, what was that?" Nitori asked turning red

"I thought you would like that? I know you have a crush on me, I thought I could repay you for being a dick." Nitori blushed even more, especially with how blunt Rin could be. How did he know about the crush?!

"What? Did I fuck things up again?" Rin asked calmly, his eyes were still red from crying earlier.

"N-no! Its just, I thought you liked Haruka-senpai…" Nitori said looking at the floor

"Well, sort of, but then he's already taken. I just want to prove to him that I am worth something." Rin said running his fingers through his red hair.

"If it makes you feel better, I think you are worth a lot! You are the coolest person I know." Nitori said slowly beaming and bowing.

"Thanks, Ai. You should rest, you have a big day tomorrow." Rin said smiling gently

"Rin-senpai, you too! You will do well on your relay!" Nitori said bowing once again and slowly stood up straight to catch his senpai smirking

"I hope so. One last thing, come here, sit down." Rin motioned his arm beside him on the bed. Nitori quickly walked towards him and slowly sat down. Nitori looked at him in the eye, a little nervous. Rin slowly put him beside him and put his arm around his shorter friend.

"Ai, sleep here." Rin said slowly sliding down to just be laying on his back. Nitori followed and blushed, slightly shaking.

"Hey, whats wrong?"

"N-nothing. Im just not used to this." Nitori said smiling slightly

"You will, now come on. You have a relay to swim tomorrow. Oh and don't tell anyone about this, alright?" Rin said rustling Nitori's hair.

"Yes, senpai." He said smiling and going hugging his torso. A few minutes passed an Nitori was asleep. Rin smiled and fell asleep to his roommate beside him.

The next day, could things get worse. He realized how weak he was to swim, and how he realized he couldn't swim in the medley. Plus, he got 9th place in the relay. _9th fucking place_. Even with Nitori, he wasn't feeling good. Actually, he felt like letting it out. He ran way, he was in the building kicking everything in sight. Just to his luck, it was Nitori who came to help him. Nitori genuinely cares for him, but knowing Rin's emotions, this won't be good. He vented his frustrations onto Nitori, shouting and blaming himself onto Nitori's presence. Nitori reasoned with him and Rin grabbed the shorter male's collar and was about to shove him, gladly the 4 Iwatobi boys were able to catch him on time for Nitori's safety. Rin dropped him and ran further. He was disgusted with himself. He was too ashamed to be in presence of people that cared or him. He ran to a tree that greatly resembled the Sakura Tree in their Elementary school. 'Im fucking worthless. Im a disgrace to my father, my roommate must fucking hate me, and my only 'friends' already hate me.'. Just to his luck, theres Haru who finds him. There was the consolation and the fight. Then there Rin saw the 'For the Team' that Haru wrote on the ground. He broke down, right in front of the person he never thought he would cry to.

"Rin, just listen." Haru told him slightly sitting up and then telling him his plan of putting him the the medley. He told him, with the most emotion Rin has ever seen Haru give. He was dragged by Haru to stand up as the Iwatobi team caught both of them and the ran to the stadium. with Rin in the team and Rei with the others in the benches. The medley started and they were faster and _more free_. It started with Makoto, then Nagisa then to the surprise of many, Rin. Nitori was in shock, Rin was happy, he was where he wanted to be. Nitori looked at Coach Mikoshiba to see if he was okay with that. He obviously wasn't but at the same time, he cheered for him, he wanted to make sure he was supported no matter what. He couldn't be heard, but he knew the little encouragement he could give would be something good. As he swam and reached the end of the lapse, Haru jumps and swims as fast and as free as everyone knows. Then there he is, faster than all the competition that led them to first place. Though, they were disqualified, the feeling of success and friendship was overwhelming and it was something Rin always wanted. Kou took pictures of them with Rei being pulled by Nagisa. Kou told them to wait and called Seijuro and Nitori to be in the photo. Rei was afraid to see how Seijuro would react but since Kou was there, he was calm. Nitori went beside coach, not to ruin the momental feelings with his childhood friends. The day went on and everyone went to their respective buses. Rin had no choice but to apologize to Mikoshiba, it was a pretty bad move on his side. Gladly, he took it well, seeing how well he swam and gave it to him easy.

"Senpai! You did amazing!" Nitori said happily

"Thanks, Ai. Come on, the bus might leave us."

Nitori smiled larger and hugged Rin on the arm. Rin grinned and walked towards the bus. They sat beside each other in the middle of the bus. Nitori fell asleep on Rin's arm and Rin was just looking out the window. They reached their dormitory, he caught Rin throwing his bag by his bed and Nitori was peeking from his top bunk. Rin saw him peeking and it was just plain adorable. He never thought he would have feelings for his roommate, but from last night, he realized how much he did. He got his phone and started to text the boy in the top bunk.

_'i can see you peeking' _Nitori checked his phone and squealed in shock

"Sorry, senpai! I just wanted to see what you were doing…" Nitori said blushing from above.

"Its fine. I was going to get a drink, you want one?" Rin asked about to stand up

"Uhhm, I-I'll join you!" Nitori said going down the ladder

They walked out the door and went to the familiar vending machine. They sat on the bench and Nitori engaged in conversation. They kept talking and it slightly became dull. Then Rin started the conversation of last night, hoping it would lead them somewhere.

"Ai, so I've been thinking. Do you really have feelings for me?" Nitori's face was red.

"W-well, yes, but if you don't share the same feelings, then I am very oaky with that." Nitori said trying to be as safe as possible

"Hey, its fine." Rin said putting his arm around Nitori. His face was blood red, he tensed up.

"Ai? Are you okay?" Rin asked him concerned, as if he did something wrong. Nitori was too embarrassed to say anything.

"You know what, lets go back." Rin said standing up and giving an arm out for Nitori to stand up. Nitori grabbed it and stood up with the can of water in his hand. They wen up the steps in a silence Nitori wish wasn't experiencing. They went in their room, Nitori just waited to be asked something, anything. Rin sat in his bunk and Nitori just stood near the ladder about to step up until Rin looked at him confused.

"Ai? Hey, join me here." Rin said moving slightly. Nitori stepped inside and sat beside him. Rin put his arm around him again.

"S-sorry, senpai." Nitori said frowning

"Huh? Where did that come from?"

"W-well, I know you don't really like me, so I don't want you to act this way." Nitori said eyes watering.

"Hey, hey, Ai. Don't cry." Rin said hugging him. Rin kissed his temple and stroked his arm, assuringly.

"Rin-senpai, I love you! but I don't think you love me back…" Nitori said curling himself into a ball.

"If I didn't love you, would I do this?" Rin kissed him on the lips, even softer than in the hotel room, cupping Nitori's cheeks. Nitori was in shock, he was frozen. Does senpai really like him?

"Proof enough?" Rin whispered near his mouth. Nitori nodded, eyes tightly shut. Rin never thought that would be so adorable. He shut his eyes and lay his head on the wall, he felt a finger tap his shoulder to see the shorter male blush a shade of pink again.

"R-Rin-senpai, does this mean were together?" Nitori asked trying to hide his blush

"I guess so." Rin said smiling and kissing his forehead. Who knew a fucked up start could lead to something amazing? Nitori then lay down on Rin's lap. Rin just smiled realizing these things will happen a lot more soon.

"I love you, Rin-senpai"

"I love you, too, Ai."


End file.
